A Haunting in Wonderland
by QueenOfSuperheroes
Summary: Artemis and Roy find themselves in a wonderland hotel, but what is unknown by them is that within their very room lays a horrid secret from Roy's past that has came back to haunt him... literally.


**A/N: So this story went through a lot of rewrite and now I think it's pretty good now. Also this is totally AU because if it wasn't Arty would be with Cam or Wally (because I totally ship her with those two) instead of Roy :3 On another note, I would thank Jncera (my fellow Project Sidekick clone) for helping me piece the plot ideas!**

* * *

><p>My heart is beating out of control right now, and each treacherous step I take feels so agonizing. Thousands of water pistols from the dark sky were shooting at me and engulfing my entire body. The loud crackling sounds of thunder echoes through my ears as my feet trembles against the filthy muddy ground. This was not how I imagine my night to turn out, running nearly breathless in the freezing weather, lugging my bags for the sprint to the hotel that is gleaming in the short distance. Mother Nature was certainly not very welcoming tonight; then again it was Seattle after all, should have better prepare for this storm.<p>

"Hey look at the bright-side here Artemis." His words startle me out of my thoughts and I turn my gaze towards him with curiosity lit eyes.

"And what would that be Roy?" I ask him just as a toothy grin spread across his lips as his emerald green eyes meets with my smokey grey ones.

"The parking lot isn't thatfar from the hotel itself." I send him an irritated look that was like sending daggers through his soul, but instead of taking my angry glare as a threat, he just burst into laughter. That earned him a bruised up shoulder.

The moment we enter the hotel lobby, a sigh of relief escapes from my lips and the feeling of ease and warmth crept upon my body. Trails of rainwater race through my soaked clothes and especially from my long blonde ponytail, forming a puddle below my feet. We make our way up to the front, leaving behind visible water markings until we finally approach the front desk. He starts chatting up with the man at the desk while my eyes begin exploring the scenery around me and allowing my mind to wander. This place gives off a sense of oddness, like a wonderland feeling. The unique cartoon flowery paintings on the walls and the various sizes of furniture around the room looked realistic. Then it hits me, a memory that still bring tears to my eyes; **she** would have loved this place.

Echoes of jazz music fill the room from corner to corner of the small closed off area. This scene's far too quiet for my own liking, nothing but the sounds of Roy's feet tapping along with the rhythm of the music could be heard.

We haven't spoken a single word to one another since our little bickering outside, then his voice breaks the silence, "Hey Arty is everything alright…I mean you've been super quiet, more than normal."

Roy ask me with true concern in his voice as he place a hand on my shoulder, trying his best to be comforting. I look down at my feet and blink away any signs of slight depression in my eyes before forcing out a sincere smile towards him.

"I was just thinking that's all Roy, nothing to worry about." He raises a questioning brow at me, but he pauses for a moment, I guess I'm not the only one with something on my mind.

"Are you sure? I mean you can tell me anything, I am your boyfriend."

Rolling my eyes and clinching my fist at him, before pushing his hand away from me in frustration. Glaring at him with my smoky devil eyes, "Seriously I'm fine! Stop worrying about me so much Roy you're starting to sound like a pansy!"

I can tell by the expression on his face that he was taken back but before he could say anything, a door leading to the entrance of the hallway made an amplified screeching sound like fingernails on a chalkboard. Peeking through the entryway leading up to our room the dim light of the hallway lit just enough light for a walking pathway.

The hallway in this place was certainly not what I thought it would be like, unlike the typical white walls and bright lighting, it's the complete opposite. The walls are brightly painted a wonderland forest of green and baby blue colors and the lighting is a bit murky sending off a mysterious feeling. It also gives off this creepy vibe like something or someone is watching your every movement. I quickly glance at the keycard to our hotel room in my hand then at the rows of old rusty, and after what felt like centuries we finally found our room. In excitement I anxiously slid the keycard into the door slot waiting for the sound of acceptance for the door to unlock. As soon as I heard the clicking sound of approval I twist of the door open, and the first thing that our sights focus on are these bright green haunting eyes. Those glowing eyes made me want to jump out of my skin, who in their right mind would make that the focal point of the room? We fumble around before Roy finally manage to locate the light switch, and within seconds we were able to see everything as clear as day. Those haunting eyes were nothing but a painting of the Cheshire Cat, oh how I loathe that feline now. I gazed away from the cat and decided to scan the rest of the room. A small and slender purple room with door leading to a closet and what I believe is the bathroom.

Then I see the single most beautiful thing ever, "Oh sweet sanctuary!"

Those were the only words that could describe my overwhelming feeling deep inside, as I drop everything on point and jolt with all the strength in my legs to the plush bed in the center of the room. I collapse on to the bed, the weight of everything that was on my shoulder and the cold memories just disappeared and I was feeling comfortable. I grab one side of the blanket and use it to wrap myself in a darken cocoon of bedding, and a feeling of tranquility takes over my body. All of a sudden I was distracted by a horrid stench that was crawling up to my nose; the smell was unbearable like rotting road kill on a hot summer day. Startled and shockingly I quickly burst through my warm cocoon sprint off the bed.

"I'm almost scared to ask you if everything's alright, I am not really in the mood to get yelled at again." I turn my body around and gawk at him as he cross his arms over his chest in defense.

I look at him with my darting eyes. "Oh I'm totally fine, not like I just laid in a sickening bed or anything. I mean seriously I think something rolled up and died in there."

He rolls his emerald eyes at me, "Drama. Queen."

I stick my tongue out at him, "Whatever Roy, I'm going to shower and try to get this smell off of me, you have fun out here…by yourself."I say to him before heading towards the bathroom, whipping my head causing my Rapunzel like hair to fly in the air. Hmm, did I smack him in the face with my hair…Oops.

The steam in the bathroom was like the foggy mornings in San Francisco, you could feel and smell the mist in the air. A towel wrap firmly around my body, and yet I could still feel the warm clean water cascading down. Standing in front of the mirror, feeling the cold tile floor below my bare feet, and my hand swiftly in one quick motion wipe the mist off of the mirror. I look into the mirror but before I could see my own reflection I got sidetrack. The revolting smell returns to my sense causing me to take a quick step back before returning my sights to the mirror, out of the corner of my eyes I saw a dark image, it was the glowing reflection of another next to my own. Piercing forest green eyes was staring at me, into the core of my soul and unraveling all my deepest secrets that were hiding inside of me. There's no way in hell this was even possible on any level, but some how it was staring at me or should I say **she** was staring back at me from the mirror. I jerked my head back expecting to see her ghostly figure behind me but there was nothing there. My heart is skipping beats out of my chest, with each thumping sound made it hard for me to breathe; slowly I turn back around to face the mirror again just to see nothing was there. My mind must be playing tricks on me, or that I'm truly losing my sanity.

Nightfall fills up every inch of the room the moment when I step out of the bathroom and a blackout had just occurred nothing out of the ordinary right? Then tell me why I'm having this odd lingering feeling taking over me now, something just isn't right here. "Roy!" I call out to him as I walk blindly into the unknown darkness. The rain drops tap against window and a howling of the wind just send chills down my shine. Those glowing green eyes aren't helping this uneasy feeling forming in the pits of my stomach. Did I mention how I loathe that thing? "I'm right here Arty." A voice from behind me says causing me to jump with fright; it takes a mere moment for me to process his voice through my head. I then hear him laugh, "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump." I turn around and I'm instantly blinded by the intense light of his flashlight. All the worries and dying a horror movie death left my mind, I really need to stop mixing the two world together.

"What are you two doing in my room?" A nonchalant voice came to my ears, it sounded so familiar to me but it was neither mine nor Roy' were the chances of it being **her**? No, no that's insane there's no such thing as ghosts. Roy and I stare at each other for a moment before turning our heads around, having the flashlight showing us the horrors of reality itself. And there true as day, she's standing in front of that very Cheshire Cat painting that greeted us, it was my **dead sister**, Jade.

Feeling those warm tears flowing down my face as I stare at her in disbelief, I'm at a loss for words. Nothing about her has changed at all, still looking as she did when she was still alive all those years ago. Her youthful pale face and white nightgown, giving her this sense innocence that she never really had, along with a ghostly appearance. Her forest green eyes that shine the faint signs of possible life and her smile that looks like it belongs to the Cheshire Cat himself.

"J-Jade is that really you?" She tilts her head in a questioning manner before nodding.

"Of course it's me, who else would I be….the Queen of Hearts?" She says to me in a snobbish tone as if I've lost my common sense.

She actually believes that's she's still alive, now that only question is whether or not is to reveal the truth to her. Knowing my sister even in death she probably still has her bad girl, bitch-I-will-cut-you-in-a-blink-of-an-eye attitude. What do I have to lose right, I mean Jade is already dead. I close my eyes for a short while, stopping any stray tears from trailing down my face. I reopen them seeing her glowing white figure standing there in the same spot.

"Jade, I need you to listen, and listen carefully. What I'm about to tell you may sound ridiculous but it's the truth." I pause, taking in a deep breathe. "..Jade you're dead, and have for years now." She stares at me with baffle eyes before she starts to sway her hips back and forth floating towards us.

"You're a lunatic Artemis! You're saying I'm dead, what's next huh? You're going to tell me that my boyfriend left me for my little sister?" Her words were like an atomic bomb had just set off in front me taking me by surprise. I look at Roy with distraught eyes; hopefully what Jade's saying isn't true.

"Roy, what the hell is she talking about? You told me that you've never met Jade in your life before at her funeral!" Then I see it, the look in his eyes filled with dread and regret was like seeing my worst nightmare unfolding before me.

"I-I lied to you Artemis." Those simple words were like an arrow stabbing my heart, I just watch as he diverts his attention away from me and to her.

"E-Everything Artemis said is true Jade. Y-You're dead….dead because of me. J-Jade you killed yourself because I cheated and left you for Artemis." I can feel my heart shattering into a million pieces then turning into dust; so much pain is flowing through my vein. A waterfall of tears soon streaming rapidly, he was the reason I lost my only sister. Never in my life have I felt so betrayed by someone I loved and cared for most. Then suddenly the wonderland feeling in the room changes dramatically. Feeling goose bumps covering my arms as the temperature drops to a freezing temperature and the walls are caving in wanting to crush us with no way out. The darkness and shadows soon consume everything and no speck of light could be seen, not of Roy's flashlight or those green cat eyes. The only thing I can see at this point is Jade's demonic eyes. "Enjoy the fire pits of hell Roy!" I hear Jade blaring before the room starts shaking violently like an earthquake. The next thing I could hear was the resonance of human flesh burning in the most brutal way and a whimpering cry followed by Roy's suffering and torture, before feeling myself go faint.

My eyes slowly starts opening up to the dim lighting in the room. My head's thobbing like someone had attacked my skull with a high-power jackhammer. I wonder how long I've been knocked out cold. I struggled around, finding myself lying in the plush bed. I slowly sat up and the first thing I see on the floor is Roy's mangled body in a pool of crimson stain, looking as if a pack of wolves devoured every piece of meat on him. I was feeling happy and a sense of good riddance. I'm more relieve then alarm because no one deserves to be lied to or cheated on. I brushed my blonde locks out of the way by running my fingers through it, but couldn't resist on staring at the lifeless bodies with these **forest green** eyes of mine, and a Cheshire Cat like grin spread across my lips. "Take care of my little sister in hell Roy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I bet you didn't see that coming, anyways you see that Review thing, yeah you should click on it and tell me what you thing about this, because if you don't I'll sick Jade on you in your sleep :D**


End file.
